


Close your eyes and tell me what you see

by Itriedtowarnyou



Category: Solangelo - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, nico di angelo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itriedtowarnyou/pseuds/Itriedtowarnyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo should be happy, he has friends, the war is over, he feels accepted and theres Will...But Nico can't get the events of Tartarus back out of his head. When Nico thought he could finally have peace it all blew over and now he has to learn to accept his past and move on but to do that he has to open up to someone.</p><p>or</p><p>Where Nico is always "on edge", he keeps reliving Tartarus, can't sleep and cant deal with it anything anymore. Where Will butts in and helps with PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close your eyes and tell me what you see

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys this is my FIRST FIC EVER...so tell me if you want me to go on...be kind...please :) None of the characters are mine!!
> 
> Im sorry this is EXTREMELY SHORT but I wanted to make it several chapters so this is just kind of the intro :)
> 
> I also posted it on my Tumblr...feel free to check it out :) http://arghh-what-am-i-doing.tumblr.com/
> 
> -Shaynaxx

Nico POV

I was having an off day, I don’t know how it started but I do know it was going to ruin the sun, the heat, the feeling of summer...at least for today.  
There were so many things on my mind and they made me irritable. Everything, literally everything got on my nerves.

I decided to go do a little swordplay thinking that maybe it would cool off some steam...I thought wrong. Once I got there the arena was packed, lessons being held by Percy, Jason and a few Ares kids. It was crowded. I made my way to the far wall where a few practice dummies’ were held and took out my sword. A few people gave me strange looks probably sensing my foul mood and wanting to stay clear from me. I mean, I never come in the arena but when I do its usually because I can’t seem to cool off and people have learned that about me. I glanced around me and my thoughts were confirmed, people were steering clear from because even though the place was packed there still was a huge deserted area around me. That got on my nerves, I might be the son of Hades but holy hell I wasn't going to hurt anyone!

Summoning my already brewing rage I shot at the dummy, my sword burying itself where the heart should be. I was pissed, but why? I had no clue. As I spun, slicing and stabbing with my sword, my thoughts went back to those of Tartarus. That was dangerous and I knew it but as I tried to distract myself while paying more attention to my technique, breathing, or footing the thoughts became more and more intense. There was no escaping them. I was barely aware that I let out a growl but as I did I cut the head off the dummy and suddenly the full arena was silent. I could feel people looking at me but I didn't care, not right now at least. I took one last hard swing cutting the dummy's body in half. Panting I finally looked up to see people looking at me with stunned expressions.

“You okay man?” Jason said quizzically.

“I'm bloody fine.” I grumbled cleaning up the mess I made.

“You sur-“ Percy started but I cut him off “I said I was fine” I shout-whispered. The room turning a little darker as I did. People frantically got back to whatever they were up to but Jason and Percy kept giving me these looks so I knew I’d hear from them soon enough. Afterwards I practically shot from the room and as I did I slammed into Will Solace bringing us both to the ground.

“God dammit Solace!” I seethed “How the bloody hell did you get on top of me?” Will seemed to turn red at that.

“M-I’m sorry, seemed to have lost hold of myself” Will Solace said with his radiating happiness. It was kind of annoying really, seeing someone excel at the simplest task. Being happy. I admired Solace for that, he was never angry or sad, or if he was it wouldn’t ruin his day. My days could be ruined by unknown events. Will saying my name broke my train of thoughts.

“What?” I said rudely while getting up

“Huh, is that how you treat all your friends? This...incensed?” 

“Che cazzo, n-no urghh” I said throwing my hands in the air at the same time “I don’t have enough friends to ask what do you think, huh?” Will left me after saying that I was an idiot and I had plenty of friends and that I shouldn’t be pushing people away. Then why the hell did I feel so alone?

I didn't want to be rude to anyone, certainly not Solace but even I have my limits. I walked back to my cabin where I gracefully walked the stairs and gently shut the door. Kidding, I practically tore the porch to threads and threw the door off its hinges. Laying down on my bed I thought of how my sister Bianca would always whisper to me at night. “Close your eyes and tell me what you see” she'd say her voice full of joy and laughter “Amore mio, tell me. Tell me what you see.” And I’d make her tell me first because I’d want to hear her laugh again and then I’d tell her but now, now…

“I see nothing but darkness” I said aloud to myself in the void of my cabin. “Darkness and nightmares, they're all I see.” My breathing slowed and I thought I heard someone saying my name but to late I fell asleep and I found myself back in the hands of misery, deep down in Tartarus.


	2. I can't open my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Im sorry I took a REALLY long time to write this but you know, procrastination and college just started! I mean teachers are so demanding!!! 
> 
> I hope you like this! Its still kinda short but whatever i like it :P
> 
> OUUU and i wanted to tell you guys go watch this tv show called The Get Down, its amazing and its on Netflix and i got a new OTP from that series!! Go watch it if you like :)

Third person pov

At 4am Nico woke up screaming, at first he didn’t exactly understand who was screaming until he realized it was him. Sticky with sweat Nico finally took in his surroundings… he was in his cabin, alone, though the most surprising thing was how he was positioned. Nico was crouched low, sword in hand and ready to take on an army of monsters. Shocked Nico dropped his sword and crumbled, tears started welling up in his eyes and for the first time in…ever? Nico cried, more precisely he just lay on the floorboard and sobbed until there was nothing left.  


Nico didn’t understand why his life was falling to pieces, why he had to wake up only to feel like he hadn’t slept at all. Will would understand, Hell Solace understood everything but Nico didn’t want any help. He, Nico, was scared of asking for it. Nico always guessed it was something that ran in his family, they were a stubborn lot, certainly Hades. Offering help too many times could unleash his wrath...you don’t even want to know what Hades’ wrath looks like.  


Finally, Nico took a hold of himself, got up, got dressed and went to go get breakfast. He sat at the Hades table, meaning he sat alone earning him a few puzzled looks from Will, Percy and Jason. The rest of the campers seemed oblivious or they just didn’t care. Nico understood why they wouldn’t care, he was the son of Hades after all. Nico scared people, it sucked as much as thinking of it did now but he was used to it. Being used to it made everything okay, right? Because if you've been able to come this far, being the way you were then you could go much further. Though honestly Nico was fine, he assured everyone who asked when they crossed that morning. He was perfectly 110% fine, always had been, always will be. And no, this isn't denial.  


Nico spent the most of his time trying to hide from people and keeping his mind occupied so he wouldn’t think too much. Currently Nico was redecorating his cabin, it was something he'd wanted to do for a while now. Making it less, vampire like? Nico didn’t fantasise drinking peoples blood but the coffin like beds always gave him the image in his head and he couldn’t help but cringe when he thought people might think that exact thing when they crossed or saw him.  


Nico was painting the black exterior of the cabin to a dark brown, seriously though black? People had that little imagination? Anyways, he was repainting when someone said his name, scaring the Hell out of him I must admit. Who would dare bother Nico di Angelo in his concentration? None other than Solace of course. He wasn’t afraid of Nico like other campers were or wasn’t repulsed by him. Will said his name again breaking his line of thought.  


"What?” Nico said already exasperated, he, himself didn’t even understand why he was so exasperated but he was and people would have to deal with that. Nico included.  


"Can I talk to you" Solace said gently though he could imagine Will wanting to kick his ass right now.  


"Sure..." Nico grumbled, "What about?"  


"I, well you see, I want to know if you're okay" Will solace said hesitantly. Nico mourned his past peace and tranquility mumbling he was fine. Nico was used to saying he was fine. He always said it and no one ever questioned him...until now.  


"Fine, yeah right my ass," Will said losing his patience "I can see you Nico, don’t you try to hide what the Hell is going on! Trying to hide it makes you look pathetic; because you’re afraid, of what? Moving on!?" Will was on a rant but with one look at Nico he shut up. Nico was, well, he was fuming, pissed as Hell, enraged if you will?  


"You think that I’m cowering, but I’m not Solace! Mind your own business! I don’t need you asking me if I’m okay or if-if I need any help every single time I take a breath! In five minutes you'll probably try to pump my heart for me, but you see, I don’t NEED any help. Okay? I am fuckin' fine!" And with that Nico took off, not to his cabin because he was already, in fact, there. He went down to a deserted area where he could view the lake, the mountains and basically anything. It was peaceful if only for a minute because someone sat down beside him.  


"I’m sorry," Will said in all honesty. “I just know you aren't okay and I want to help."  


"Porca troia, I said I was fine Will." Nico said without losing his shit. Honestly he was more desperate than anything else.  


"Don't lie to me," Will said with a defined hint of controlled anger in his voice." I've seen you these past few days jumping at every sudden noise, taking out your sword every time someone screams, hiding in the shadows as if it would help you disappear. I've seen you eat less, and less, and less, until you barely eat at all. You know Nico, those things they don’t go unnoticed no matter how hard you try to hide them. I can see you look around you from time to time with confusion and fear in your eyes, falling asleep on your spare time or losing concentration on your battle strategy. Hell, I’ve seen you drop your sword for the first time nearly an hour ago!" Will took a deep breath and when Nico didn't say nor look at him he went on." You aren’t okay Nico and you do need help. Maybe you don’t want to ask for it but I’m offering it and it'll always be there when you need it. So don't, don't shut yourself out again, okay?" Will's tone had gone gentle but, Nico seemingly stubborn still didn’t turn to him or reply to what Solace had just said. When the situation still didn’t change Will got up and left saying that he should at least think about it.  


An hour later, when Nico's tears had all dried he got up and went back to work on painting to get the godawful vampire look off his cabin.  
*  


The next few days passed in a blur, every morning wake was in sweat or tears because of the previous nightmare. People left Nico alone like he wanted, not any word from anyone or Solace and Nico wasn’t sure he was as comfortable in his loneliness as he was in the past. Not for the first time, Nico missed being happy and care-free. Nico's world was changing in front of his eyes and he couldn’t do anything except step back and watch. It was around noon that both Percy and Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and carried him over by the river bank.  


What the hell was their problem? Couldn’t they leave Nico alone? No. They just had to come and bother him, as usual.  
“What do you want?” Nico asked when they set him down. They were lucky, Percy and Jason, Nico didn’t put up a fight when they grabbed him but next time he would, next time he would.  


“We want to know what’s wrong.” They said in unison, it was creepy.  


“Sul serio? Perché non può la gente mi lasci in pace?” Nico lamented  


“English Nico, English please” Jason said laughing a little.  


“Im bloody fine! Can people STOP asking now?”  


“We’re only trying to help” said Percy raising his hands at the same time. Nico growled at that, he was tired of people offering help and he didn’t need any. Nico unclasped his sword and pointed it at both of them, they moved back a few steps.  


“I do NOT need any help! I am fine” Nico said in spite, and in those few words you could hear Nico’s power and you knew that if you pressed on Nico would lose it. None the less Percy insisted which pissed Nico off, he didn’t know what he would’ve done to Percy if Jason hadn’t stepped in.  


“We just want to talk Nico,” Jason explained “Look, I know that you don’t want to hear it but you’ll have to because we’re your friends.”  


Nico let himself fall on his back shielding his eyes with his hands while muttering “Oh God, Not again…” but yes in fact Nico had to hear the same speech he’d heard from Solace again. “You both sound just like Will, did he put you up to this? Did he tell you to come talk to me?” Nico exclaimed.  


“NO! He didn’t! You’re not getting the point Nico!” Hissed Percy  


“Urghh Dio aiutami!” grunted Nico. Jason seemed to take the lead from there.  


“Is- is this about Will? Are you punishing yourself for liking him?” Jason inquired.  


“NO!” Nico shouted, “And-and who said I even liked him, A-ha, I don’t LIKE Will! He’s only my friend!” Jason and Percy seemed pleased by his answer because after having given him a cheeky grin, ruffled his hair a little and telling him to just go for it they left.  
* 

Nico was pretty depressed for the rest of the day, well, more than he had been this past week because every time he crossed Jason or Percy they made kissing noises and kept winking until their eyes didn’t seem to respond with the action they wanted to make. It was once again creepy. Anyways, tired as hell Nico went off to his cabin and just as he reached his covers someone marched into his cabin. The person slammed the door open and shouted “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into again Di Angelo?” And Nico laughed. When he finally took his breath Nico said “It’s good to see you too Reyna.” Nico was happy to have his friend again.


End file.
